<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reborn by Puffie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610535">Reborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie'>Puffie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home wasn't Moniyan, or the castle awaiting for its prince. Dyrroth was lost, but now he could begin anew.  Written for MGL.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dyrroth &amp; Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>All Dyrroth desired upon seeing his Silvanna was to sink his claws into her heart, to snuff out the light from her magic, and watch Moniyan weep for their queen. He wanted to burn it all, watch the kingdom burn until nothing was left but soot and ash. Dyrroth savagely laughed as he charged towards his enemy whose skill was unparalleled among anyone he had fought. Another swing and his claws were locked against Silvanna’s spear.</p><p>“My brother, soon you will be free,” the queen told him in a gentle with a smile on her lips, pushing against him back. </p><p>Dyrroth grinned as he felt Silvanna’s strength wane. He seized the chance and parried the woman’s spear to the ground, forcing its tip to pierce the muddy ground. A split second was all he needed to destroy Moniyan once and for all. His claws were so close Silvanna’s throat when a light enveloped his vision. Dyrroth screamed as pure white blinded him and his entire body lifted into the air. </p><p>“M-make it stop! Stop this!” Dyrroth thrashed and kicked as he felt power of the Abyss leave his body. It felt like his bones and muscles were being torn apart, his lungs filled with heat and suffocating. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, tears falling.</p><p>Strong arms surrounded Dyrroth and soon the boy found himself pressed against someone’s body. He was cold, sick and too weak to stand on his knees. The desire to fight and destroy faded and dried like the tears on his cheeks, replaced by warmth and a gentle touch. The white light was gone and his eyes opened to see the battlefield he fought on, The fires, the blood, and the bodies filled the expanse like stars on the sky.  The embrace loosened and soon Dyrroth found himself face to face with his savior. </p><p>“Dyrroth?” The woman with blue eyes and silver hair called out, caressing his cheek. “It’s me, your sister.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he croaked. A sob escaped his throat as more tears escaped him. Blood stained Silvanna’s clothes and his hands. </p>
<hr/><p>Moniyan wanted Prince Dyrroth back, the true heir to the throne. His return would be the symbol, the true victory in the long war waged against the Abyss. Light won over darkness. Good defeated evil.  True love lifted the curse. </p><p>But he was no prince. He was a demon. </p><p>Dyrroth curled on his bed, begging for sleep. He wanted to forget. All these years he spent killing people, fighting for the Abyss. Nothing would change that. He had cause so much suffering and pain, especially to his sister. </p><p>Silvanna was talking outside his bedroom with people he didn’t know. “Your highness, the people would be delighted to meet the prince,” one man said.</p><p>“How about his mind? All these years he’s raised by the demons-”</p><p>“Enough.” Silvanna said firmly. “Give him time.”</p><p>“There are… unsavory rumors about the prince we wish to quell. He kept his curtains closed and disliked the sun-”</p><p>“I am aware. They will be proven wrong in due time,” Silvanna answered harshly. “Now leave.” </p><p>A knock quickly followed, not asking his permission but merely making him aware. Silvanna opened the door and sunlight flooded in from the hallway, blinding Dyrroth. He curled on his bed and used his blanket to cover his eyes. “Silvanna,” he called weakly, acknowledging her.</p><p>“Breakfast?” She placed the tray on the table beside his bed, her smile wide. One by one she opened the curtains that blocked the morning sun. His dinner remained untouched on the same table. “How are you feeling?” She asked, lightly touching Dyrroth’s shoulders. </p><p>“I just want the nightmares to stop,” Dyrroth answered. This was the first time he talked since they went home. He was too exhausted and also ashamed of wounding his own sister. Every day she came and checked up on him, talking even if he didn’t answer. This day it would be different.  </p><p>Silvanna looked at him significantly and sat on the bed. “We will get through this. You have those nightmares because that’s all your memories. That’s why we shall make new ones. Once you’re ready let’s go out, there’s so much we can do, so many places we can visit.”</p><p>“The people…” Dyrroth bit his lip. He knew he had to meet the citizens of Moniyan and the others in the castle. He knew there were rumors, based on the people he could hear outside his room. People wonder if he still possessed a sound mind after all the years. “What do they think of me? After all I’ve done?”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Silvanna held his hand gently. “You were imprisoned and now you’re free. Most people would understand.”</p><p>Dyrroth sat up and brought his knees to his chest. Thinking about meeting those people, talking to them. He’s their prince, he should talk to them, lead them, be an inspiration. He understood that much.  Blood drained on his face and the tips of his fingers shook and went cold. “I don’t know even how to be human. I don’t know how to talk to anyone.”</p><p>Silvanna arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him close to her. “You’ve made a good progress. It just needs time.”</p><p>It felt comforting - the kindness, warmth and the simple feeling of being alive. A pang of hunger rose in his belly and he coughed to clear his dry throat. Silvanna handed him a glass of water that felt like bliss. All these years, no one asked him what he was feeling. No one asked if he was okay. No one cared if he was hurt. </p><p>He knew Silvanna was his sister all the time but he never truly understood it. She saved his life and brought him back, even if she could take the throne all by herself. She endured pain and risked her life for him. Dyrroth frowned and clenched his fist. He must not let his sister’s sacrifices go in vain, but yet he couldn’t help but feel...</p><p>“I’m scared Silvanna. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><p>“Huh?” Dyrroth raised an eyebrow. What did that mean? Was he hopeless?</p><p>Silvanna smiled. “All I know is that you’re back and we can be family again. Getting you back is the happiest day of my life.” She kissed his forehead. </p><p>“I guess, I feel the same way,” Dyrroth felt his cheeks hot and fresh tears flowing. The emotion was something he never experienced before. If this was happiness then he wanted more of this. The pain and the guilty were still there, but this new feeling inside was replacing them. </p><p>“A lot of times I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do, but there are people who are there to advise and help me. Friends, especially. Now, my family is complete,” Silvanna said, her smile as radiant as the sun. She gripped both of Dyrroth’s shoulders and looked him into the eyes. “On the right time you will step out of this room and see our beautiful home. We will have dinner together in the dining hall, and so much more.”Silvanna held back and continued. “You can go to school when you are ready, and there you will meet friends.”</p><p>“Who would want to be friends with me?” Dyrroth asked, lost on the process of making one. </p><p>“I don’t know. It just happens and when it does, it’s magical.” Silvanna took the breakfast tray and placed it on Dyrroth’s bed. The food looks nice. Something about it changed. They now looked colorful and appetizing. “It won’t be easy but I’ll always be here for you.”</p><p>Dyrroth smiled back and extended his hands. Hugs felt good, and he wanted more. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>